Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a developer storage unit, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus that uses these components.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-197288 describes a developer storage unit including a developing chamber having a developing roller, and a developer container provided adjacent to the developing chamber in order to supply developer to the developing chamber. The developing chamber and the developer storage container communicate with each other via an opening, and the opening is sealed by a sealing member. The sealing member is attached to an end portion of an unsealing member that is supported rotatably inside the developer storage container, and when the unsealing member rotates, the sealing member is peeled away. When the sealing member is peeled away, the opening is opened so that the developer can move through the opening. The unsealing member rotates in conjunction with an operation of a process cartridge. According to this configuration, the sealing member can be peeled away in conjunction with the operation of the process cartridge so that a user does not have to remove the sealing member him/herself (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-197288, FIG. 1).
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-037347 discloses a developer storage unit including a developer bag, a sealing member, an unsealing member, developer supply roller, and a developing roller. The developer bag is a flexible container capable of storing developer, and includes an opening through which the developer can be discharged. The sealing member is adhered to the developer bag so as to seal the opening in the developer bag, and when the unsealing member, which is supported rotatably inside the developer storage unit, rotates, the sealing member is wound up so as to be peeled away from the developer bag.
The developer stored in the developer bag is discharged through the opening when the opening is opened, and supplied to the developing roller via the developer supply roller. By inserting the developer bag filled with the developer into the developer storage unit and opening the developer bag within the developer storage unit, the developer can be prevented from scattering when the developer is charged into the developer storage unit (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-037347, FIG. 1).